


Painted Blind

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Family, Illusions, Illustrated, Italian Mafia, Kid Fic, That part starts around chapter 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Timoteo dies young and Iemitsu becomes Vongola Nono.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Drip-drop, drip-drop, drip.

Night falls and Nana’s world grows wide, her mind expanding in the darkness. When illuminated, she can see the walls, feel the walls, but where there is no light there is no wall to be seen. There could be a cliff in front of her and she’d walk off and fall, fall, fall into the abyss. None the wiser.

It’s like space, the terrifying idea of there being no limit, before realizing that there being a limit might even be scarier. The universe in a box. The thought makes her claustrophobic. But a box one can open. A coffin? No can do.

And just like that, Nana thinks when night falls.

Of the woman lying next to her, of the child in the nursery down the hall, of the lightning crackling outside her window, and that she does not need eyes to love.

Love is blind and only in darkness, she discovered why.

* * *

Timoteo di Vongola was careful, but never quite cautious enough. His mother has known this since his birth and curses it even beyond his death. Daniela di Vongola, vibrant, stark and alive even in mourning garb. It’s a suit, immaculate as always. Crisp white against pitch black, rain dripping off her nose- or tears perhaps? - as she sets her son’s pyre alight.

The boat holding his body floats out into the open sea. Bowing over, she places her foot in the hook and straightens her leg.  The pier creaks as she raises the crossbow, feeding it flames. The crackling is deafening in the silence.

She lets go. The burning quarrel hits its mark like a dream- or no, a nightmare- flames spreading.

He was an idiot, her boy. An idiot who drank too much and got shot in the head like the fool he was. By his date, of course. Who else? The Vongola like the taste of power rooted in fatality, their love a flower in a sea of fire. Timoteo was no different.

Her boy, gone like that.

As the funeral attendees avert their gazes from Ottavo’s visage, Daniela’s face turns to stone. She needs to be strong. For her famiglia, if nothing else.

The flames dance like a wildfire, reducing her son’s corpse to ashes. Their message is loud and clear:

The Vongola is heirless.

The shadows open their gaping maws and sharpen their fangs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vongola's guardian angel arrives- fedora and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Adel Mortescryche because it’s her birthday today! Congrats! :3

He takes his fedora off when he enters her office, somber, yet somehow breathless. His face is young and crisp. Handsome, so like Timoteo and yet not. ‘’I have found our salvation, zia!’’

Salvation? It can’t be. ‘’Renato, I’ve told you before, I’ve searched all the branches, but there was no one.’’

Her godson grins. ‘’I looked into Primo, and guess what? Married!’’

Daniela snorts. ‘’To a guy in drag?’’

Renato shakes his head. ‘’Nah. Despite all of our sources indicating he was involved with Cozart Simon, he apparently married during his stay in Japan. Got a kid and all, though his flame wasn’t active.’’

She looks up sharply. ‘’Are you telling me…’’

‘’Yes, zia. There’s a sixteen-year-old boy with Vongola blood in his veins and Sky-flames in his heart smack-dab in the middle of Japan. We have an heir.’’

She yanks him down and wraps her arms around him, a hand clenching into his suit jacket. Oddio, he has gotten tall. Her heart aches for the son she’s lost, but also rejoices in the child she still has, even if he is not of her blood, and the child that is to come. ‘’You saved us, bambino.’’

The Vongolean empire will not fall apart just yet.

And they laugh because laughing is what they do best, even with tears in their eyes and hurt hearts. Two people made of steel- gunpowder and burning arrows, all the way to the bone. This is them, this is their family, and lost they have many, but perhaps, they will gain as well.

Daniela regrets not telling her son she loved him before he went. She regrets that she never told him about his father when he asked. She doesn’t regret that she murdered the bastard in question in warm blood. It was the only murder she committed that painted her crimson with the essence of life.

It is an honour, in a way. Daniela kills from a distance, whether physical or mental. A crossbow in close quarters is not the best idea, after all. And the coldness, the frigid presence of calm fatality, always encroached her mind until the murder was long done. But Timoteo’s father, he… She was violent and cruel, and all the things her heart wanted to say but couldn’t. Couldn’t, because of the mind-numbing, heart-stopping anger of being deceived.

There are many things Daniela di Vongola regrets, but snatching Renato out of his father's arms was never one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zia = Aunt  
> Oddio = Oh God


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela meets Iemitsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Note: For clarification, in the first scene Iemitsu is 16. There's a time skip between the first and the second scene.

From across her desk, the boy narrows his eyes at her. ‘’On one condition only.’’

 ‘’Just one?’’  Daniela raises an eyebrow.

‘’I get the right to marry whoever I want.’’

Laughter bubbles up. ‘’I, least of all, am going to get on your case about marriage. You’ll have to produce an heir, but that’s it.  There will be opposition from within the organization, but you would face that sooner or later anyway. Believe me, back in the day they tried to force that bullshit down my throat too. If that’s going to stop you, you won’t last long around here.’’

Slowly, Iemitsu nods.

She grins. Sixteen, and already thinking about marriage? Sure, the boy is smart, but so far, he’s been more of an action man. Her eyes twinkle. Does she have a romantic on her hands? ‘’Thinking about someone in particular?’’

He splutters, red creeping down his neck.  ‘’No! I… I mean, yes, but-’’ He buries his face in his hands. ‘’Her name is Nana. And she’s far too pretty and way too kind and she always puts an extra cherry on top of my cake just for me and I _don’t know how to deal with it.’’_

Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Daniela can hear Renato cackling with her in unison.

Iemitsu will fit in _just_ fine.

* * *

Coins clank together, and Nana mentally fist pumps as Yamato-san sends her a wink over the tip jar. ‘’Thank you so much!’’

‘’Don’t be silly, dear, this is me thanking you! Until next week!’’ Yamato-san disappears through the doors of the café, a young gentleman holding them open for her.

Huh, blonde hair. It’s been a long time since she’s seen that on a Japanese man. In fact, the only one she’d ever met was- ‘’Iemitsu-kun?’’

The blonde giant (kami, those _muscles_ ) lights up like a Christmas tree. ‘’Nana-senpai!’’

She smiles, tucks her hair behind her ear, takes his order and puts an extra cherry on top for old times’ sake. Her shift is done around four and she’s got an hour before she needs to be at her second job, so she takes her apron off and slides into Iemitsu’s booth.

‘’So, where have you been?’’

‘’Italy!’’

With wide eyes, she listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to squeal with me about KHR on Tumblr, you can find me at [OnceABlueMoonWrites](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''He’s six, and it’s been eight years since Timoteo’s death. There is no way this boy is her grandson, and that cuts into her like a knife.
> 
>  _But he looks so much like her._ ''
> 
> Daniela meets Xanxus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Note: For clarification, this chapter takes place during the timeskip between the scenes from last chapter.

Daniela observes the child before her. He’s in rags, dirt-streaked skin the same olive hue as hers. Stark black hair, and staring at the flame in his palm so intensely, she cannot deny the resemblance between them.

But he’s six, and it’s been eight years since Timoteo’s death. There is no way this boy is her grandson, and that cuts into her like a knife.

_But he looks so much like her._

Daniela wants to rage, wants to shout, wants to shake the damn woman for toying with her grief. Santo Dio, she thought she’d put it behind her, but no. The dead of a child never leaves one, and thinking she’d rocked it to sleep, at least, was foolish.

But instead of giving into the tears she can feel forming in her eyes, she swallows and crouches. With a flick, the embers underneath her skin turn into a raging fire. Breathe in, breathe out, a controlled flame appears on top of her finger, like a candle lighted for a birthday party.

Full of awe, the boy’s hands drop, staring at the small body of fire, the power of an era at her fingertips. For the first time since she met him, the arrogance disappears into quiet, small, being.

It’s a good change- that kind of attitude doesn’t suit a child.

His mother pushes him forward, eyes bulging out, flitting around too quickly and then suddenly focusing without a single blink. ‘’Show her again, Xanxus. Show her you’re meant to be Decimo!’’

Uncertain, the boy’s eyes flit between his mother and Daniela- torn between the display and listening to her. There’s something… Wrong about that interaction. Sure, it’s obvious his mother has rarely spoken against him, but…

The gleam in the woman’s eyes is maniacal, and the child seems to sense it encroach on him with every step she takes, shoulders stiffening, balling his fist, nails digging into soft, childhood skin.

Daniela can’t, in good conscience, leave the boy here.

* * *

Later, when Xanxus is in the car, Daniela tells him the truth. He’s angry, but she expected that, and the promise of learning not only power, but also _control_ is irresistible.

When she regales her Lightning Guardian about it later, Donna throws her head back and laughs. ‘’Only you, Dani, only you.’’

Daniela steals her drink from underneath her nose and takes a sip. ‘’He’ll fit right in with Renato and Iemitsu, if he recognizes that control is the key to true power,’’ Wistfully, she stares down at the swishing liquid in the glass, ‘’Timoteo would’ve liked him. Even if he has the mouth of a hooker around the corner of the fora.’’

Donna twirls around, putting her hands on her broad hips. ‘’Because you know so much about those.’’

Grateful for the distraction, Daniela snorts into her drink. ‘’You have no idea what I did in my teenage years, Do, and it will forever remain a mystery.’’

Donna’s mouth falls open. With twinkling eyes, Daniela waves and walks out of the door, drink in her hand.

Three. Four. Five. And…

‘’DANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!’’

Ah, that hit the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus narrows his eyes. Renato stares him down, fedora shadowing his face. Xanxus barely reaches above her godson’s knees, and yet, he puffs out his chest as if it will help him gain height. Renato’s hands are tucked into his pockets, thumbs out.
> 
> ‘’She adopted me.’’
> 
> ‘’She’s my zia.’’
> 
> A tumbleweed rolls by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Xanxus narrows his eyes. Renato stares him down, fedora shadowing his face. Xanxus barely reaches above her godson’s knees, and yet, he puffs out his chest as if it will help him gain height. Renato’s hands are tucked into his pockets, thumbs out.

‘’She adopted  _me_.’’

‘’She’s  _my_ zia.’’

A tumbleweed rolls by.

‘’And my boss,’’ Tullio crows, dissolving his illusion of a deserted wild-west town. And then, because he's a teasing asshole, he winks. ''And I was here  _first_!''

Both boys bristle.

Iemitsu, laying face down on the table, surrounded by paperwork, raises his finger. ‘’Forget it, she chose  _me_ as her successor. And I. Am. Suffering.’’

Lal slaps him over the head with the paper. ‘’Don’t whine. Work.’’

Daniela clutches her chair in laughter.

* * *

 Iemitsu travels a lot. He’s mostly in Italy, construction work, he says, but she knows there’s something not quite right about that. Oh well, let him have his secrets. He’s got family in Italy, she knows, and his only family left in Japan is his sickly mother. He comes to visit her, the only parent he still has left, a week per month.

It suits Nana just fine. Her four jobs don’t get done on their own, and she’s almost got enough to go to college. That one week a month is wonderful, because Iemitsu is a gentleman and romances her until she’s the definition of lovesick, sighing at the mere mention of his name. It’s a much-needed, fun distraction from all of the stress, and before she knows it, two years have gone by, and in her heart, she knows it: This is the year she’ll be able to go to university.

Her dream  _will_ come true.

* * *

 ‘’You know, for a little while I doubted you actually worked at a construction site. But seeing your co-workers build, I have no choice but believe you. I’m so sorry for doubting you, darling!’’ Standing on her tippy-toes, Nana kisses Iemitsu’s cheek.

Lal Mirch, one of said co-workers, spits out her drink, straight onto the chique wooden bar. Ouch. Nana had hoped their new apartment would last a little longer, but she’ll probably get it out with the right stain remover. Then again, alcohol is nasty, when it wants to be.

Patting Lal on the back, Nana needs to stop herself from admiring her shoulders. Concentration- help the woman first! Oh- the coughing has subsided. ‘’Construction? What do you mean, construction?!’’

Nana blinks.

Lal stiffens, her eyes darkening. Her aura is a mass of angry clouds a few shades deeper than her curtain of ocean hair. Oregano slowly puts the shaker down, as if not to aggravate the other woman with the soft  _clink._ Behind her, Tumeric pales.

Iemitsu… Is laughing nervously.

Nana likes giving people the benefit of the doubt, but this does not look good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people would have said: ‘’A word, Iemitsu,’’ and taken it outside. 
> 
> Others would have gone: ‘’I’m sorry, but he has lied to you.’’ 
> 
> Lal Mirch, however, does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Most people would have said: ‘’A word, Iemitsu,’’ and taken it outside.

Others would have gone: ‘’I’m sorry, but he has lied to you.’’

Lal Mirch, however, does not. She says: ‘’Iemitsu is the head of the largest mafia famiglia in all of Italy. Welcome to the family.’’

That’s it.

It rings in Nana’s ears, like her mind is an echo-filled cave. Normally her mindscape is a city- busy, and bustling, sun shining and the occasional dreary weather. Right now, it’s not. The shock has worn it down, obliterated that entire city in a matter of seconds. Down to the bare essentials. The sky has been wiped away, the ceiling of the cave revealed, the cobblestones underneath her feet have turned sharp and the trees of love have withered right in front of her eyes.

Nana knew Iemitsu had his secrets, but everybody had those. If his was slightly larger than normal, let him have it. He’d tell her in time. But this? This is a different cookie. This meant her life could have been in danger. This meant something for their future. It meant… It meant that Iemitsu could’ve been killed, and Nana would have remained behind, still unknowing.

Nana met her only once before, and it’s barely been four hours since their second introduction, but already, Lal Mirch is the most honest person Nana knows.

It’s powerful, it’s harsh, and there is no pity in her whirlpool eyes. Goddamn, Nana is grateful for that.

Honesty, truth, is a type of respect. Her foundation may be swept out from underneath her feet, but at least there’s someone left who respects her enough to speak the truth. Kneeling in the rubble of her world, coloured by the dust of the buildings long torn down, Nana knows.

Iemitsu _lied_ to her.

Most people would have screeched at him and eventually tried to talk.

Others would’ve denied it.

Nana, however, does not. She says: ‘’Get out.’’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other end of the line, Lal snorts. ‘’This is a whole hell lot bigger than a white lie. Two years. I ought to slap him again.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

‘’I know white lies are a part of life, but it’s been two weeks and I…’’ Nana closes her eyes. ‘’It hurts. It hurts so much. I understand he couldn’t tell me when our relationship started. It all happened so fast! But…’’

Kami, what is she doing, telling a stranger this?

On the other end of the line, Lal snorts. ‘’This is a whole hell lot bigger than a white lie. Two  _years._  I ought to slap him again.’’

Then again, maybe Lal’s honesty is just what she needs. As the blue-haired woman said herself, she’s a fellow expert on dealing with Iemitsu. It eases her heart a little, as she watches the sun rise. ‘’Thank you. For talking to me, I mean. And giving me your number.’’

Lal hums decisively in a way that reminds Nana of the sharp, short nods so particular to the woman’s body language.

There’s a beat.

‘’….If you do slap him, I know nothing.’’

Lal’s laughter is distorted by the receiver, but with her hands curling around her warm teacup, Nana can’t help but smile too.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158705655@N07/38099977584/) 

* * *

 

‘’What… What does you being in the mafia mean?’’

Iemitsu stares down at his hands. At least he’s still here. He’s got a habit of running away from his problems if he can’t face them head on, and this is definitely one of those issues.

It must mean he loves her enough to do so, right?

…

Wrong question. This is not about Iemitsu loving her enough. This is about Nana loving him enough to hear him out in the first place. This is about Nana, tipping the scales, both of them waiting in anticipation and dread, bated breath, whether her sweet feelings will be heavier than the bitter ones. Measuring hearts.

They’re at an impasse now, standing right in the middle of a bridge hanging over a ravine. A rope bridge, holding on, but the cords unravelling. Nana needs her answers. To cut the cords, or to replace them. That’s the question.

It must mean she loves him enough to do so, right?

‘’To be in the mafia means to kill. To be ruthless. There’s crime, and it’s gritty and dark, but there’s also family, and a lot of love,’’ He closes his eyes. ‘’Will you hold that against me?’’

Nana shakes her head, folding her hands in her lap. ‘’I won’t. I can live with that. Or I can learn to live with that. But how does this fit into  _us?_ ’’

His eyes fly open as he shoots off the couch. ‘’You can’t come to Italy!’’

Nana studies him.

‘’…It’s too dangerous.’’ His shoulders slump as he looks at her, desperation dancing deep and dark inside his eyes. But his grip is slipping. This is his decision. He won’t change his mind. He has made his bed and will lie in it.

The thougth of a cold and lonely house, of truth only cold and hard- to know only the hardships, but not share the warmth… Nana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘’That, Iemitsu, is the end of us.’’

_You are not worth my ruination._

With one fell swoop, knife glinting in the sunlight when her arm hits the top of its arch, she cuts cords right through. The bridge falls out from under their feet, smashing against the cliffside, and they fall, fall, fall, hurtling towards the wild river beneath.

Even in the free fall, Nana knows she’ll survive, even though the river below is made of tears. She could have lived her life here, spending little, but treasured time with Iemitsu. But he said ‘’It’s too dangerous,’’ and she knew, in her bones, that that was how it was going to be. Nana cannot live with a person who does not let her stand beside them, even in the face of danger.

Not even for love.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’You’re not allowed to break my stuff, stupid baby!’’ 
> 
> ‘’Shishishishi, that rule only counts for peasants!’’
> 
> Squalo sticks his tongue out. ‘’You tell that to Ottavo!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> Painted Blind can also be read on FF.net and Tumblr.  
> [1](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166508018949/painted-blind), [2, ](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166651283594/painted-blind-chapter-2)[3](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166920092809/painted-blind-chapter-3),[ 4](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167168526614/painted-blind-chapter-4), [5](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167419991664/painted-blind-chapter-5),[ 6](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167912245289/painted-blind-chapter-6), [7](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168161839269/painted-blind-chapter-7), [8](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168405630819/painted-blind-chapter-8)

It’s funny, how involved she suddenly gets with the Vongola- Iemitsu’s famiglia- _after_ she broke up with him.

It’s not like he’s out of her life- they do share an apartment, after all. Newly bought, big and empty of the happiness she’d hoped to find here. Iemitsu is rarely there. He’s in Italy, taking care of his famiglia.

The sunlight streams through large windows, cheery curtains tied to the sides. There’s a view on the city, and the kitchen is a dream. There’s one bedroom and a closet, but that’s it.

The desolation is cathartic, in a way.

It gives her room to breathe, to learn to live with herself again. To buy milk bread in the corner shop, so early the newspaper hasn’t been dropped on the doormat yet. To call Lal and listen to her complaints of the latest trouble the youngest Vongola boy and his friends have gotten up to. Or Iemitsu’s latest attempt to evade paperwork, which is met with an even harsher punishment.

Sometimes someone laughs in the background. Probably Daniela, Iemitsu’s predecessor, or Aria, her granddaughter. Oregano will sigh, Turmeric chuckle, and how is it possible to be a thousand miles away, yet feel like you know these people?

Nana has no idea, but she’s in an empty apartment, and filled with the warmth of a family. It tugs at her, this urge to belong. Biting her lip, she rakes a hand through her hair. She made her choice. So why can’t she accept it?

College will start soon. She should concentrate on that. There will be lessons, there will be learning, there will be a brand-new horizon for her to explore. Her dream is in sight, and she should go for it. Is going for it. The school supplies in the closet speak for themselves.

Besides, she’ll never belong to the Vongola. No matter how much she wants to.

* * *

‘’VOI! NO KNIVES IN THE HOUSE!’’ Squalo grabs the knife out of the child’s hand. ‘’You’re not allowed to _break my stuff_ , stupid baby!’’

‘’Shishishishi, that rule only counts for peasants!’’

Squalo sticks his tongue out. ‘’You tell that to Ottavo!’’

The baby storm pouts.

Lussuria pipes up. ‘’The exact rule is: ‘No knives in living body parts when-‘’

‘’Shut up, trash, before I do something you’ll regret.’’

With wide eyes, they stare at Xanxus. Quietly, Lussuria sighs, picks Bel up, and ushers Squalo out of the room while confiscating the four-year-old’s knives and avoiding his teeth.

The hall is occupied by a yawning teenager. ‘’Aria, dear. How was the mission?’’ He adjusts Bel on his hip.

She smiles. ‘’It went well. But the help afterwards… wasn’t appreciated.’’

The corners of Lussuria’s mouth turn down.  ‘’They began about his position again?’’

She shrugs. ‘’What did you expect? They’re all obsessed with the fact that Daniela di Vongola of all people took in a non-blood related Sky. It’s like declaring she doesn’t trust Iemitsu, and the fact that they’re unaware of his ancestry doesn’t help. He didn’t even yell at them this time, but that makes me more uneasy than before, to be honest.’’

Her stomach growls. ‘’…Let’s visit Marcello. We’ll take something back for Xanxus. That might cheer him up!’’

Bel cackles. ‘’Marcello has good knives for a peasant!’’

‘’Uhuh, and if you’re good, he might even let you touch them, darling.’’

Squalo’s grimaces. Aria bites her lip. She puts her hands into her pockets and gazes at the ceiling. ‘’Trash belongs in the kitchen.’’

Lussuria can’t hold it anymore and snickers. The others follow soon. Laughter echoes through the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, you can follow my writing progress[here.](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Painted-Blind-progress)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana never noticed how unpleasant bathroom lighting was before. Harsh, artificial, glaring down on the evidence in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> Painted Blind can also be read on FF.net and Tumblr.  
> [1](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166508018949/painted-blind), [2, ](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166651283594/painted-blind-chapter-2)[3](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166920092809/painted-blind-chapter-3),[ 4](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167168526614/painted-blind-chapter-4), [5](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167419991664/painted-blind-chapter-5),[ 6](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167912245289/painted-blind-chapter-6), [7](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168161839269/painted-blind-chapter-7), [8](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168405630819/painted-blind-chapter-8)

Nana never noticed how unpleasant bathroom lighting was before. Harsh, artificial, glaring down on the evidence in her hands.

It’s been three months since she broke up with Iemitsu and she had definitely not expected this when she went to the doctor this morning. Just a recurring stomach-ache- probably an allergy of some kind, she’d thought. But no.

Staring at the plus on the pregnancy test, Nana has a vision. She’ll marry Iemitsu and they’ll be ridiculously happy. They’ll have a child, a perfect child, and the child too she will love with all her heart. She’ll cook and she’ll laugh and she’ll stay at home, except staying at home is not for her, and the walls will close in on her until she’ll go mad.

He’ll give her a pitch-perfect, _safe_ world, but it will be _his_ perfect, not Nana’s. And Nana? She remembers the girl whose parents told her to get married. ‘’Oh, Nana-chan, don’t you know? You’ll never get anywhere in life, you’re a woman! You’re so pretty, you’re a catch! You’ll get married, be a per-fect Yamato Nadeshiko, and it will be wonderful!’’ The rolling r in _perfect_ still haunts her.

She remembers the girl who raged. The girl whose fury at those words exploded, who ran out of the house, who took a job waitressing in order to escape that life. If her parents wouldn’t pay, she would herself, and that was that.

The girl who reached for all of her chances with two greedy hands and never let go without a fight.

Until Iemitsu walked through the door, that was, because Nana has always been enamoured just a bit too quickly, and it felt like fate. She loves him. Oh, she loves him. But she doesn’t love him more than she loves her own happiness.

* * *

_Click_

‘’Nana? What-‘’

‘’Please give me Iemitsu, Lal.’’

‘’Did that idiota forget his phone again?’’ She sighs, ‘’He’s got to be around here somewhere… Ah!’’

Several screams and a muffled voice. ‘’That should teach you not to run from paperwork again!’’

‘’Found him. Nana wants to talk to you.’’

‘’Nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I’m in agony! Save me from the big, _bad_ La-ow!’’

‘’Listen to the lady and _learn some manners!’’_

‘’Alright, alright! No need to bring out the hammers! God, no wonder Renato’s such a sadist to that poor Cavallone boy!’’

‘’I’ll have you know I’m a very good teacher!’’

‘’Colonello doesn’t count! He had a baby crush on you!’’

‘’ _Phone, Iemitsu.’’_

Nana’s eyes water, but she smiles through her tears. They’re so lively. So happy, even through the banter. A family.

She’s about to tear it apart.

‘’Ahem. Sorry ‘bout that, Nana. You were saying?’’

Nana inhales. Exhales. ‘’Iemitsu, I’m pregnant.’’

‘’WHAT?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, you can follow my writing progress[here.](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Painted-Blind-progress)
> 
> You can also just come over to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have come to induct you into the holy order of gun-admirers, starting by viewing my collection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> [FF.net](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166919925134/painted-blind-chapter-1-a-katekyo-hitman-reborn) | [AO3 ](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166919897414/painted-blind-chapter-1-onceabluemoon)|  Tumblr: [1](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166508018949/painted-blind), [2, ](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166651283594/painted-blind-chapter-2)[3](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/166920092809/painted-blind-chapter-3),[ 4](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167168526614/painted-blind-chapter-4), [5](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167419991664/painted-blind-chapter-5),[ 6](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/167912245289/painted-blind-chapter-6), [7](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168161839269/painted-blind-chapter-7), [8](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168405630819/painted-blind-chapter-8), [9](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168650879699/painted-blind-chapter-9), [10](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/post/168897579459/painted-blind-chapter-10)  
>  Follow my writing progress[here.](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/tagged/Painted-Blind-progress)

Staring down the barrel of the gun, Nana narrows her eyes to shield them from the sun. Warm hands wrap around hers.

‘’Hold it like this,’’ Lal tucks a lock of hair behind Nana’s ear when she retracts her hands. ‘’Next time, we’re putting your hair up. It gets in the way too much.’’

Nana smiles, focuses, and shoots.

It’s nowhere near the target, but better than her last try.

This is the first thing she learns, here in Italy. Guns and roses, what an idea. The recoil is harsh, but her mother was huge during her last months of pregnancy, so she isn't sure how mobile she'll be in a few months. Especially since Iemitsu's height is nothing to scoff at (and wasn’t _that_ reunion awkward. Especially since she’d been admiring Lal’s _very nice_ arms just the minute before).  
  
The steel feels heavy in her hands, but the coldness of it makes awe unfurl inside of her like a rose. Or maybe a whirlpool would be a better description- she’s going down further and further the path. Nana is no Alice, but she’s never been able to resist the rabbit hole. The idea of murder abhors her, but the weapons that paint red across the carpet fascinate her.

At the end of the shoot -closer-to-the-target-than-before session, Lal’s eyes gleam. "It's time."   
  
Nana laughs at her serious expression, but Lal isn’t budging. "I have come to induct you into the holy order of gun-admirers, starting by viewing my collection."   
  
...Nana has to say, she's curious.

* * *

_Japan was an experience. Iemitsu screaming at the airport to take him with her like an angry toddler (she’d had her fair share of those with Timoteo and Xanxus) was also a thing. He just didn’t get the meaning of ‘’private talk’’ and she knew it- so she’d taken the first plane the minute she’d heard his ex-girlfriend was pregnant. It was ten hours from Italy to Japan, and she’d been unable to sleep. Never sleep in the presence of strangers. It’s the highway to hell of the underworld- you’ll be dead before the sun rises._

_Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she splashes some water on her face. Japan’s airport bathrooms are definitely nice, all white marble and squeaky-clean mirrors. Seeing her reflection doesn’t exactly help her case- the bags underneath her eyes stand out like bruises, her bun lopsided._

_She doesn’t have time for this. The next flight to Japan was five hours later- Iemitsu’s probably halfway to Japan right now. She needs to hurry._

_Tullio falls into step behind her as she leaves the bathroom. They’ve got a taxi to catch._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniela di Vongola is nothing like what Nana expected, and exactly what she imagined simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Daniela di Vongola is nothing like what Nana expected, and exactly what she imagined simultaneously.

‘’I don’t know if anyone told you, but my sons are all adopted. That was not always the case. I was pregnant, just like you. Most people believe I took a page out of the Giglio Nero’s book.’’ She faces straight ahead. ‘’I didn’t do that. ‘’

It hangs in the air between them.

Who are the Giglio Nero? It doesn’t matter. Not right this moment, not while the air is charged with silent lightning, thunder absent and the smell of rain in the air. The sky is clearing its heart, so Nana may see the sun.

There is something about this woman, who simply barged into her apartment, but politely put her shoes aside and waited for an invitation to sit, despite Nana being absent during her entrance. She broke in but did not invade, expected Nana to know her, yet introduced herself as if she was a perfect stranger.

…One should associate dignified words with a grande dame like Daniela di Vongola, but plainly said, she was a piece of work.

A piece of work with similar experiences. Nana was all ears.

‘’I found out the son of a bitch I’d slept with came from a family that experimented on children. It was the only murder I ever committed out of personal reasons.’’

Nana startles, eyes wide, lips trembling. She should’ve known. She can feel Daniela’s eyes on her face, studying her, cataloguing her every reaction. The mafia kills. There’s no way around it. The mafia kills, the woman before her has killed, Iemitsu probably has too, and Nana _knows_ Lal’s hands aren’t clean. She knows killers. She has kissed a killer, even if she didn’t know his hands were painted red.

It doesn’t make her love Iemitsu less. It doesn’t devalue Lal’s friendship. It does not change the fact that the woman in front of her is telling her about how her dead child came to be.

They have killed.

Nana can deal with that.

Her eyes darken as she steels herself, determination burning through as if she’s painted it on and she breathes: ‘’ _Teach me,’’_ as if she’s heard the voice of the Lord Almighty himself.

Daniela nods, and the deal is sealed.

From mother to mother, from blood to blood, it echoes as she puts her hand on her stomach. This child will be Vongola Decimo, and he will be safe in his mother’s arms. Always.

Nana goes to Italy with them.

* * *

‘’Now, Lal told me you’re interested in mathematics. I think you’ll get on quite well with Renato, but do tell me some more!’’

The flight to Italy certainly isn’t boring. And if Iemitsu was halfway from the airport to Namimori when Nana boarded the plane…

‘’Oops,’’ didn’t quite cut it.

(It wasn’t like she minded. She was going to be carrying this child for nine months, Iemitsu could take two flights without whining).

* * *

‘’Iemitsu got his girlfriend pregnant?! I’ve got to buy baby clothes!’’

Aria groans. ‘’Just what we needed.’’

‘’I know, right! It’s totally not the season for little sweaters and I want to give the cutest baby sweater around!’’ Lussuria cried out.

‘’VOI! Shut it before Xanxus hears! This is complicated enough already- can you even imagine what Iemitsu having an heir means for us?!’’

Aria shrugs. ‘’I was thinking it would calm the situation, actually. It’s just that babies cry a lot.’’

Bel humps. ‘’It’s not like you would know! You’ve never been a baby! The Prince knows much better! We Royal Babies do not wail!’’

‘’Yes, yes, that’s because you’re Royal. Now, please put the knife away.’’

‘’But Royals make _other_ people cry in order to make up for not crying as a baby!’’

‘’Please stop stabbing Levi, Bel. No chewing either, darling.’’

‘’Peasants don’t know how to have fun!’’

Levi whimpered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language has never been Nana's forte. Equations flower where words do not, but when immersed in Italy, even she cannot help but pick some Italian up. Still, staring at her homework, this doesn’t help much.
> 
> ‘’Xanxus?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Language has never been Nana's forte. Equations flower where words do not, but when immersed in Italy, even she cannot help but pick some Italian up. Still, staring at her homework, this doesn’t help much.

‘’Xanxus?’’

The boy across the kitchen table chomps down on another chicken leg, but looks her straight in the eye. Angry-twelve-year-old speak for ‘’Go on,’’ then. She taps on the page before her.

‘’What does this word mean?’’

He grabs her book, flips it around, quickly scanning the text while swallowing his food down. ‘’Parameter. You keep forgetting that one.’’

‘’I know, but thank you!’’

He scoffs. ‘’Nothing to be thankful for.’’ He grabs the plate and stalks towards the door, before changing his mind and quickly washing his face. God-fearing he is not, but Daniela’s judging eyebrow works wonders even when it is not present.

He doesn’t say goodbye when he goes, but there are no grease stains on her precious schoolbook despite him eating with his bare hands out of his mother’s sight. Nana smiles.

For someone who tries so hard to be intimidating, he’s really too sweet.

* * *

Nana lets her head fall onto her textbook. It isn’t working. It just isn’t. The Italian is too hard, and if it’s not working now then how will she be able to concentrate when the baby starts to kick? Honestly, the mathematics aren’t the problem- she does those just fine.

But the damn _reading._

* * *

‘’Sometimes… Sometimes I think I should’ve stayed in Japan. Not married Iemitsu, but… Raised him somewhere people wouldn’t have known about our child?’’ Nana rips grass out of the ground beside her head. It’s cold, which is excellent for watching the night sky, but bad for her health. She shuffles over the blanket, closer to Lal.

The hill was the perfect place for star-gazing.

Lal turns her head, watching Nana instead of the sky.‘’The chances they would have found out were too high.’’

‘’I know. I couldn’t have done that to my child. But being here is daunting. And… The idea of marrying Iemitsu was so idyllic. It was what I wanted, for the longest time. Just not directly. But the thought of actually doing it also used to choke me up and… and… God, Lal, if I’d found out I was pregnant just a few weeks before, I would have stayed with Iemitsu, married him in a second, and never gone to college. I would… I would have willingly walked into that cage, and it would have drained me until I was nothing but a husk. Only the love for a child left, vague fondness of the idea of my absent husband.’’ Nana clenches her fists, her horror bleeding through. ‘’I would have chosen it. I would have done that myself, if I thought it the best for our child.’’   
  
Lal looks at her, takes her hand, and says: "Nothing is worth your misery. Love, the least of all."   
  
Nana cries. 

* * *

Afterwards, they go to the range to shoot all the feelings out. They pass Xanxus and Daniela on their way to the range, greeting them before starting.

Lal chuckles when she sees Nana’s face.

‘’Daniela and Xanxus bond over weapons. In fact, the first time he called her 'mama' was straight after he hit the target with his first gun." 

Nana laughs, eyes gliding over the targets out in the open field before them. ‘’Is that how you got into this? Protecting your family?’’

Lal takes aim and fires. A bird startles and rises from the trees behind the range. Bull’s eye. ‘’No, I just like guns.’’ Her eyes shine as she puts the weapon down.

Nana looks down at the gleaming steel. ‘’I’m beginning to see why.’’

Her smile is beatific when she takes the next shot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’…Blood or not? Wouldn’t Xanxus like to know that?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the third arc starts!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

‘’Ah, don di Falco! Took your eldest with you, eh?’’ Marcello bends over to greet the little girl.

Di Falco nods. The ten-year-old thing at his side steps forward, sure of herself like nothing else. ‘’Of course he took me! It’s not like he would take Hayato!’’

Her father makes a pained noise. ‘’Bianchi, your brother’s name is Luciano!’’

Bianchi wrinkles her nose at him. ‘’He says his name is Hayato! I don’t go around calling Dino Gabriella, do I?’’

Her father’s face turns red. Seeing it for the lost cause it is, he turns to Marcello. ‘’Please, just take her to the kitchen!’’

‘’Please do!’’ Bianchi beams, her eyes dangerously narrowed. ‘’And when it’s time for snacks, please let me help prepare papa’s!’’

Marcello laughs. ‘’We’ll see, Principessa, we’ll see!’’

They walk away, leaving her pale father behind at the Vongola entrance hall.

‘’Thanks for playing along.’’ Bianchi grins up at him, a tooth missing in the middle. ‘’He’s going to sweat the entire meeting long!’’

‘’It’s his own fault, isn’t it?’’

Bianchi nods. ‘’Can you teach me how to make something without poisoning it today? Mama’s been teaching me how to do more dangerous things and I like that, but I want to make cookies for Hayato.’’

Marcello shakes his head. ‘’I’m sorry, but the other Vongola alliance children will be residing in the kitchen today as well, so I don’t think we’ll have the time.’’

Bianchi brightens. ‘’Is Dino there?’’

‘’Hmm.’’

Her eyes light up with hellish glee. ‘’This is gonna be _fun.’’_

* * *

‘’Xanxus?’’ Donna’s voice echoes through the marble corridor.

Looking up from the coats he was helping the maids put up neatly, Xanxus sighs. ‘’Yes, zia?’’

‘’Oh, there you are!’’ Tucking a dark curl behind her ear, Donna smiles. The bags underneath her eyes and her frazzled appearance don’t fool him. Vongola alliance meetings always stress her out, especially because they were often hosted right here, at home. ‘’Would you mind getting your mother? I think she’s still in the yellow salon. I hate to interrupt Nana’s lessons, but the first guests are arriving and we need her at the site.’’

And if Xanxus’ clicks his heels and salutes just to make his zia laugh, then nobody has to know.

* * *

‘’Blood, in fact, is a very important factor in the mafia. Especially within our own family. The Vongola cannot be inherited by someone who does not possess the blood.’’

Nana cocks her head, hand trailing over the saffron leather of her seat. The yellow salon is yellow indeed. Blood… ‘’I think I heard the kids talk about that before.’’

Daniela frowns and looks up from the whiteboard, the sun reflecting on her reading glasses. ‘’The children?’’

Nana nods. ‘’Something about Xanxus, I think. Didn’t surprise me, really. I was quite shocked when I found out Xanxus was adopted! He looks so much like you!’’  
  
An expression Nana can’t quite read flickers over Daniela’s face before it shutters- as if she slammed the door shut. ''He's one of my sons now. Blood or not, that doesn't change. There is a Vongola heir already, and if Xanxus does have Vongolean blood, it would only make a target out of him.’’

What?

This… This is not the answer Nana expected. Not the answer at all. The things it implies… Laying a hand on her stomach, she feels the baby kick. ‘’…Blood or not? Wouldn’t Xanxus like to know that?’’

* * *

Outside the salon, a twelve-year-old boy with feathers in his hair stares at the door with eyes wider than teacups. He takes a step back.

His mother has lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''I don’t go around calling Dino Gabriella, do I?’’ is a reference to the ‘’[Flames and Pheromones](http://archiveofourown.org/series/770451)’’ series by Hayato (FoxofPerdition). Yes, we’re talking trans!Dino! *beams*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi baulks. ''We're can't take Bel! He's a baby!''
> 
> ''A stabby baby,'' mutters Squalo under his breath.
> 
> Xanxus huffs. ‘’You trash just don’t know how to run away, isn’t it?!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Vongola Alliance meetings had two very important functions: First, to deal with any and all things concerning the alliance itself. Second, to let the next generation familiarize themselves with each other. There was a reason the alliance had lasted two hundred years already, and it certainly wasn’t because the families all liked each other so much.

It was teaching them young to keep it together.

Which was, incidentally, Marcello’s first an foremost job. Next to cooking, that was. Unlike Donna, who ran everything organizational, or Tullio, who guarded Daniela so well there had been rumors of them being lovers despite his flaming homosexuality, Marcello’s domain was the kitchen.

Filling it with children once a month? Certainly no hardship. He couldn’t help but smile at the table, where the children were playing games of all kinds.

Except for Bianchi, who is marching towards him with a deep frown. ‘’Marcello, where’s my victim?’’

Marcello peers at her over his reading glasses. ‘’I thought we agreed Dino was your playmate, Principessa?’’

‘’Fine! Natural selection will do its job anyway! Time will tell if he survives!’’

‘’Ah, yes, Squalo told me your class has been having lessons on the animal kingdom lately… He was excited about the sharks.’’

Bianchi wrinkles her nose. ‘’Not nearly as awesome as snakes, but I’ll accept it. Anything but _horses.’’_

Marcello sighs. ‘’I see I’ll be making no headway with you today. The troublemakers are in the courtyard- keeping them cooped up when they don’t want to lead to… less than diplomatic solutions. I think you’ll like Bel.’’

Bianchi grins and runs off into the long hallways of the mansion. ‘’I’ll see that for myself, thanks!’’

* * *

‘’Is he distracted?’’ Xanxus mutters, bouncing the ball up and down on the round stones that tiled the ground of the patio. The sound irritates Squalo’s ears, but he’s too distracted with balancing Dino on top of his shoulders to say anything about it. Preventing his Sasuke Uchiha hairdo from flattening in the process was quite the ordeal.

Finally getting him to stand straight, Dino squeaks as he is lifted up properly in front of the kitchen window. ‘’Can you see anything up there?’’

‘’Marcello’s talking to Bianchi- I think she’s going outside too!’’ Dino’s voice quivers, ‘’Bianchi _always_ tattles when it benefits her.’’

Dino is Squalo’s friend, but god if he isn’t a baby from time to time. _Bianchi_ is a challenge. Just not a very fun one, and Squalo’s not just saying that because he never wins. She’s just flat out mean.

‘’Fuck!’’ Xanxus rakes a hand through his hair. ‘’We need to get a move on!’’

Lussuria waves at him, stuffing more maps into his bag. ‘’I’ve got sleeping bags, maps, crayons, bricks, the lipstick Oregano keeps claiming she doesn’t own and Iemitsu’s My Little Pony lighter. The only thing we’re missing is Bel.’’

Levi baulks. ''We're can't take Bel! He's a baby!''

''A stabby baby,'' mutters Squalo under his breath.

Xanxus huffs. ‘’You trash just don’t know how to run away, isn’t it?!’’

Dino looks down at his hands guiltily. Which is dumb, because Squalo has run away with Dino before. Dino is definitely not a first timer, even if he keeps getting caught. Which was totally not because Squalo called his mom when he realized he’d forgotten his hairbrush (and even if it _had_ been, Squalo had priorities, and his hair certainly came before Dino. Squalo was ten. He was allowed to call his mom if he needed something, _Dino_ ).  

‘’We don’t have fucking time for this!’’ Throwing his hands up in the air, Xanxus grabs Dino’s wrist and drags him towards the gate. ‘’They’ll be onto us before long, we need to be gone already! _’’_

‘’Wait for us!’’ Dumping the huge bag onto Levi, Lussuria grabs Bel of the bench- which is suspiciously covered in crude carving- and runs after them.

Are they leaving him behind with Levi? Squalo s _creeches_ in outrage. ‘’I’ll get you, Xanxus!’’ and races after them.

Somewhere behind, Levi calls out. ‘’Why are there _bricks_ in here anyway?!’’

* * *

From the shadows, two pairs of eyes watched them slip away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s not happy with that. ‘’You’re a girl, you carry Bel!’’
> 
> Lussuria gasps. ‘’But I wanted to carry Bel!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

‘’HOLD IT, VONGOLA!’’

The sun is shining, the birds are tweeting, Xanxus _just_ made his escape from the household, and now this. They’re not even at the end of the street yet, and the first obstacle to his mission appears. Squalo’s pretty sure that if Xanxus didn’t want to know his heritage so badly, he’d have turned back to the house and his chicken legs a long time ago.

Sighing, Xanxus turns around to face- at his side, Dino squeaks. ‘’Bianchi!’’

Stalking towards them like an apex predator is a small ten-year-old girl with pink hair. His fellow runaways crowd around Xanxus as if to protect him. Or, in Dino’s case, to try and escape Bianchi’s gaze by hiding behind him. You would think she had laser vision, with how eager Dino was to get away. Squalo thought he’d raised him better, but then again. Dino’s kind of the family disappointment and he and Squalo aren’t even related by blood.

…Disappointment is maybe a bit harsh. Let’s call him the puppy (Squalo refuses to call Dino a foal on principle).

Standing in front of Xanxus, Squalo brandishes a stick as if it’s a sword. If swords were used in wild west duels, that is, and it was one group of cowboys versus a single girl. ‘’You were in the kitchen!’’

‘’I snuck out!’’

‘’But, Marcello-‘’

Bianchi cuts him off. ‘’Was perfectly distracted by the other kids!’’ She turns to Xanxus, ‘’Face it, poophead, there’s no way you’re taking _pipsqueak Dino_ on an adventure when you’re leaving me behind! Besides, I heard you mention Ottavo!’’

‘’Leave my mom out of this! She lied to me about my heritage! You of all people should know how important blood is in the mafia!’’

…Ouch. Squalo winces. Mentioning the bastard? Low blow.

Bianchi’s eyes narrow. ‘’Watch what you eat from now on, Vongola. Besides, Ottavo would never do something like that!’’

Xanxus balls his fist, leaning in until they’re nose to nose. ‘’Well, she did!’’

‘’Prove it!’’

‘’That’s what we’re here for!’’ Squalo snarls, throwing his hands up in the air.

Bianchi crosses her arms. ‘’Then I better come along, isn’t it?’’

Xanxus wrinkles his nose, tosses his feathers over his shoulders and turns around. Bianchi sticks out her tongue at his back and sneers at Dino as he quickly hurries after Xanxus. Squalo doesn’t even _try_ to protest anymore. He just grits his teeth and walks after them.

Lussuria shrugs. ‘’I guess that’s a welcome to the club, darling!’’

‘’It better be!’’ Bianchi huffs, totally ignoring Levi’s attempts to glare her away, walking straight past him.

Levi’s not happy with that. ‘’You’re a girl, you carry Bel!’’

Lussuria gasps. ‘’But _I_ wanted to carry Bel!’’

‘’Just keep the cockroach away from me!’’ Bianchi yells over her shoulder, ‘’I’m poking Dino already!’’

* * *

It’s been awfully quiet in the courtyard for the last twenty minutes. Marcello frowns, and peers through the window.

The children are nowhere to be seen, the gate is open, and Marcello is certain nobody went into the house- the door creaks too loudly, it wouldn’t go unheard.

Besides, the gate is _never_ open. Especially not during Vongola Alliance meetings.

With his heart pounding in his ears, Marcello grabs the phone on the counter. ‘’Daniela, the children are gone!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with this!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like yesterday that Xanxus was six- too young to understand things of this magnitude. God, back then she’d thought she spoke the truth when she told him they weren’t related. But as the years got on, her son began to look more and more like Ricardo di Vongola, and…
> 
> Well, Daniela wasn’t called Neo Secondo for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

On her way to the meeting, Daniela’s phone goes off. Nana’s with her- on her way to help Marcello with the children. Child assassins are definitely a big security risk within the mafia, but Daniela’s currently not very concerned about that- not many know that the pregnant woman within the main family is Iemitsu’s ex-girlfriend, after all.

Not with how she and Lal are to be found together at nearly all hours, that is.

She really doesn’t have the time to take a phone call now, she’s far too late for the meeting already, but late is late, and this is her emergency number. She picks up.

‘’The children? Gone?’’ Daniela pales, watching Nana’s eyes widen besides her, the younger woman putting a hand on her arm with a concerned look on her face.

_‘’…Blood or not? Wouldn’t Xanxus like to know that?’’_

It echoes within Daniela’s head like her mind is a hollow cave. She cut her lesson with Nana short earlier, both left in awkward silence after that question. It was stupid, how she’d never looked at it from that angle before. Isn’t that awful?

It feels like yesterday that Xanxus was six- too young to understand things of this magnitude. God, back then she’d thought she spoke the truth when she told him they weren’t related. But as the years got on, her son began to look more and more like Ricardo di Vongola, and…

Well, Daniela wasn’t called Neo Secondo for nothing. The resemblance was certainly there. She was certain he wasn’t _her_ son, if not because she didn’t remember giving birth to him, then because she had been too old to do so when he’d been born. But- she thought she had an idea of whose son he might be.

She hadn’t told him. She had done the one thing she swore she would never. Forgotten her children’s needs in the desire to keep her own world nice and tidy- not revisited by her recurring nightmares.

Parents make mistakes, she has known this all her life, but. What if?

No, she couldn’t think like that. What ifs only hurt.

* * *

_‘’Would it have been better if I had been blind to your gender?’’_

_The question comes on Fabio’s deathbed._

_Sweet and sour twist together in Daniela’s mouth, lemon and sugar torturing her tongue. ‘’Does it matter?’’_

_Her father lifts his head, coughs wracking his body, and says: ‘’But, what if?’’_

_It echoes through the room._

_What if her father had seen her earlier?_

_What if Daniela had not had to break her own chains?_

_What if this society was not so damn misogynic?_

_But that is not what he asked._

_What if I had been blind to your gender?_

_‘’Father, you would have denied me still.’’_

_He squeezes her hand and exhales, laying his head back down. ‘’Then I have failed you worse than I thought.’’_

_Daniela watches her father as he cries because she needs to see this. She has never once averted her eyes and has forgotten what it is like to protect herself from a world of hurt. There’s a lump in her throat and she’s closing off, tunnel vision narrowing down on her father._

_Cry her a river, but every drop will be just as salty as the one before. But dio, it aches._

* * *

Xanxus wants to know. Xanxus _needs_ to know. And Daniela? …She’ll try not to fail him, at least. That’s all a parent can do.

But first, she needs to _find him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(Outshine) The Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13571154), my day one entry for YOI mythology week is up!
> 
> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/).


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianchi smirks. ‘’Of course, I don’t. I’m the worst mannered brat here. After Bel, of course. The stabby baby is kinda hard to top in horrible manners.’’
> 
> Xanxus face turns red from anger, chest pushed out as he jabs a finger towards her, rising to the challenge. ‘’I’m the second worst mannered brat around here!’’
> 
> ‘’Are not!’’
> 
> ‘’Am too!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

‘’What uncivilized dolt called the Varia?!’’ Donna tears at her hair, pacing up and down Daniela’s office, wearing a hole in the carpet.

Seated on top of Daniela’s desk, Marcello twitches. ‘’…I wasn’t supposed to text Tyr?’’

Daniela sighs. ‘’Too late to do anything about it now. Let’s go stop him before this turns into an even bigger disaster than it already is. Xanxus’ case of hero worship worsening is our least worry here.’’

However Tyr might’ve gotten better over the years, Tyr’s not very child-friendly, which is, incidentally, why Xanxus is drawn to him. Tyr’s control-freak tendencies, not to mention his habit of injuring those who do not follow them, is not so great to have around with little children. The one saving grace of the entire situation, in all actuality, is that Xanxus’ hero worship does make him follow every order. He often takes Bel along, which is probably good since Bel’s attitude is going to be a one-way ticket to the local crazy assassin house once he grows up. Tyr, ever the mother-hen, is awfully fond of them.

Daniela knows what her Storm is thinking: Someone took his latest toy, and they’re going to _pay._

* * *

‘’Xanxus, where are we going?’’ Levi would follow Xanxus anywhere, because Xanxus is so cool, and he’s older, and he lets Levi actually be part of his group. Which nobody has ever done before. But still- he’s out of breath, the bag filled with bricks weighs him down and he’s scared to death he’ll lose the others and have no idea where to go.

Xanxus snorts. ‘’To the whore house, stupid.’’

Dino pales, clutching his sides as he stares the ground. The shadows in the street grow lower. ‘’Mama will murder us if she finds out!’’

Bianchi scoffs. ‘’Why ever would we go to the brothel?’’

She taps her foot impatiently, throwing her hair back. Bianchi does that a lot, Levi knows. He’s pretty sure she thinks it makes her look older, but it’s just dumb. Like a milder version of Squalo when he’s fighting with his hairbrush at eight a.m. Levi shivers, despite the warmth of the sun on his skin. He’s got enough trauma from eight a.m. Squalo to last him a lifetime. Regardless of being Levi’s junior, Squalo is more than terrifying enough to scare Levi into hiding underneath his bed.

Xanxus groans. ‘’To find my family, trash! Keep up!’’

She raises an eyebrow. ‘’…Because your family lives in a brothel?’’

Xanxus shrugs, uncaring. ‘’Used to. My biological mother was a whore before she went insane and we moved to the slums. Mama paid her off to get me away from her, so she definitely didn’t stay there. If there’s anyone who knows a thing about my dad beside her, though, it would be the girls in the back.’’

Squalo raises his branch in the air. ‘’Good! What street?’’

‘’I have no idea.’’

Their jaws drop. ‘’WHAT?!’’

‘’We’re going on an adventure, trash! That includes going to all the brothels in Palermo to ask!’’

Bianchi sniffs. ‘’Who, you? You’ve got no manners!’’

‘’Neither do you!’’ Xanxus snarls, kicking a stray can her way.

Bianchi smirks. ‘’Of course, I don’t. I’m the worst mannered brat here. After Bel, of course. The stabby baby is kinda hard to top in horrible manners.’’

Xanxus face turns red from anger, chest pushed out as he jabs a finger towards her, rising to the challenge. ‘’I’m the second worst mannered brat around here!’’

‘’Are not!’’

‘’Am too!’’

‘’Are not times thousand!’’

Xanxus screeches."You have fucking table manners!"   
  
"You do too!"   
  
"OUR FUCKING THREE-YEAR-OLD HAS TABLE MANNERS BECAUSE MY MAMA IS FUCKING TERRIFYING!"

Lussuria gasps as Bel bites his arm and squirms out of his hold. ‘’THE PRINCE IS FOUR!’’

And with that, and a lot of knives, the argument is ended.

A little behind them, Dino walks on, watching the shadows beside the sunlit street uneasily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to come visit me at my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)! *beams*

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to come visit me at my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
